The present invention relates to pit conveyor assemblies for bowling alleys and the like, and in particular to a unique pit board and method for making the same.
Pit conveyor assemblies are generally well known in the art of bowling, and are designed to convey downed bowling pins to an associated pinsetter. While some types of pit conveyor assemblies, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,526,401; 5,238,242; and 5,330,412 to AMF Bowling Inc., employ a moving, endless belt to move downed pins to the pinsetter, other types of pit conveyor assemblies, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,300 to Brunswick Corporation, employ a shaker mechanism to move downed bowling pins to the pinsetter.
Heretofore, shaker actuated pin conveyor assemblies typically include a bottom pit conveyor frame that is anchored to the floor of the pit area directly behind the pin deck, and supports a rotating vibrator shaft. A top pit conveyor frame is positioned directly above the lower pit conveyor frame, and is movably supported thereon by flexible mounts which permit horizontal reciprocation of the top pit conveyor frame. A linkage mechanism operably connects the vibrator shaft to the upper pit conveyor frame to vibrate the same along a horizontal plane when the vibrator shaft rotates. A flat pit board with upturned rear corners is attached to the top of the upper pit conveyor frame, and is inclined to the rear to move downed bowling pins to the pinsetter. A removable pit carpet cover is positioned over the top of the pit board, and can be detached for cleaning and/or replacement.
While such pit conveyor assemblies are generally quite effective in moving downed bowling pins to the pinsetter, they have a rather complex construction, which adds to manufacturing and installation costs, and are not particularly easy to keep clean and/or maintain. The lane conditioning oil and dirt attracted thereby builds up rather quickly not only on the pit carpet cover, but also on the top and bottom frames, as well as the other moving parts of the shaker mechanism. Consequently, the pit board and attached upper pit conveyor frame must be removed on a regular basis to access the interior of the pit conveyor assembly and permit thorough cleaning of the lower pit conveyor frame and associated vibrator shaft, linkage mechanisms, etc. and to lubricate the moving parts.
Furthermore, the combined weight of the upper pit conveyor frame, pit board and pit carpet is rather substantial, which increases the difficulty associated with removal of the same for cleaning and maintenance as noted above. Also, because the relatively heavy assembly is constantly vibrated to convey downed bowling pins to the pinsetter, substantial wear results in the shaker mechanism and associated linkages. The weight of the heavy assembly also requires substantial energy to operate.
One aspect of the present invention is a pit conveyor assembly for bowling alleys and the like of the type having a shaker mechanism to convey downed pins to an associated pinsetter. An improved pit board is provided, comprising a top shell member constructed from a synthetic material, and having a formed upper surface which is inclined downwardly toward a marginal portion thereof to convey downed bowling pins to an adjacent pinsetter. The pit board also includes a bottom shell member constructed from a synthetic resin material, and having formed reinforcing ribs to rigidify the bottom shell member. The top shell member and bottom shell member are interconnected in an overlying relationship to provide a rigid, lightweight construction. A mounting member connects the pit board directly to the shaker mechanism without any intermediate frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a pit board for bowling alleys and the like of the type having a pit conveyor assembly with a shaker mechanism to convey downed bowling pins to an associated pinsetter. The pit board comprises a top shell member constructed from a synthetic resin material, and having a formed upper surface which is inclined downwardly toward a marginal portion thereof to convey downed pins to an adjacent pinsetter. The pit board also includes a bottom shell member constructed from a synthetic resin material, and having-formed reinforcing ribs to rigidify the bottom shell member. The top shell member and bottom shell member are interconnected in an overlying relationship to provide a rigid, lightweight construction. A mounting member is provided to connect the pit board directly to the shaker mechanism without any intermediate frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for making a pit conveyor assembly for bowling alleys and the like of the type having a shaker mechanism to convey downed bowling pins to an associated pinsetter. The method comprises molding from a synthetic resin material a top shell member by forming an upper surface which is inclined downwardly toward a marginal portion thereof to convey downed bowling pins to an adjacent pinsetter. The method also includes molding from a synthetic resin material a bottom shell member by forming reinforcing ribs to rigidify the bottom shell member. The top shell member and bottom shell member are interconnected in an overlying relationship to form a rigid, lightweight, one-piece, frameless pit board that is attached directly to the shaker mechanism without any intermediate frame.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a method for making a pit board for bowling alleys and the like of the type having a pit conveyor assembly with a shaker mechanism to convey downed bowling pins to an associated pinsetter. The method comprises molding from a synthetic resin material a top shell member by forming an upper surface which is inclined downwardly toward a marginal portion thereof to convey downed pins to an adjacent pinsetter. The method also includes molding from a synthetic resin material a bottom shell member by forming reinforcing ribs to rigidify the bottom shell member. The top shell member and bottom shell member are interconnected in an overlying relationship to create a rigid, lightweight, clamshell construction. The method further comprises forming a mounting member that attaches the pit board directly to the shaker mechanism without any intermediate frame.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a unique lightweight pit board that can be attached directly to an associated shaker mechanism without any intermediate frame. The pit board is made from synthetic top and bottom shell members, which when interconnected in an overlying relationship, define a very rigid, one-piece, enclosed, clamshell construction that alleviates dirt collection and facilitates cleaning. The pit board has an uncomplicated construction which is economical to manufacture and install. Furthermore, the pit board has a very lightweight construction that facilitates installation and removal, alleviates wear on moving parts, and reduces energy consumption during operation.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.